pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Time Machine
(☆) |Level Required0 = * 22 (☆) |released = 11.1.0 |Cooldown1 =12 |Cooldown0 = 15 }} The Time Machine is a Tools gadget introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance The is a square watch with brown leather straps and a metal lock. A blue clock can be seen on the watch face. Strategy It is used by tapping the Time Machine icon when equipped in-game. Using it will cause the user to go back in time. However, it cannot teleport other users back in time. For example, if two users, one with the device equipped and the other without it, travel from A to B, using the device will only teleport the user who activated it back to point A, not the user without the device. This fact can be used to outsmart enemies chasing you by teleporting behind them and attacking them. Use this to escape from other enemies. Tips * Use this when you are in an intense duel and need to make a quick escape if things aren't going very well for you, or if you find yourself in a troubling situation you might have trouble getting out of. ** Due to this gadget's pretty quick cool downtime of only 12-15 seconds, the Time Machine is almost always ready should something happen. * Try pairing it with hit-and-run tactics. Use this gadget after taking an enemy by surprise and dealing quick damage before they can retaliate. * Don't worry if someone catches you by surprise, specifically from behind, as you can simply teleport back to your destination and be able to turn the tables on them. * This gadget, if timed correctly, can be used to free yourself from a Singular Grenade's black hole. ** However, you must be rather quick in doing so, as if timed too late, will still leave you trapped within the gadget's gravitational pull. * This is very effective when dodging slow projectiles, such as those from a Heavy weapon, even if you're running with weapon mobility of 85. * It can also be useful for maps where you want to quickly escape the opponent's spawning zone just after grabbing their flag. * It is also useful for whenever you are on the verge of falling in the wrong place where instant death is guaranteed (such as those from Walking Fortress and Pirates! map). When you fall off the bridge, you can use this to get back up to where you're once were. * When falling out of the map, like Parkour City, you can use this to save you from falling. * Use this to avoid campers in flag capture. Counters * After your opponent uses this, take note of where they were a few seconds ago, then locate and attack them. * Use the Disabler to disable this gadget for eight seconds. * Use a Gadget disabling weapon before he/she can use it. * Kill them before they could use it like ghost lantern Changelog 11.1.0 * Initial release. 12.5.0 * The Time Machine recieved a new upgrade. Trivia * It takes about 12 seconds (☆☆) to recharge, which makes it have the shortest cooldown out of all of the gadgets. * It is the only gadget that has a reduction in its cooldown after upgrading. * It may be based on Tracer's Recall from Overwatch. Category:Gadgets Category:Tools Category:Time Shift Category:Lucky Chest